It Started With A Sweater
by Lilymaid620
Summary: "Com'n Lucy! Gray did it! Now you have to do it too!" Loke said. "I NEVER AGREED TO THAT! Juvia tell them that I'm not asking my shirt off!" Huh? "Well,"Gray said. "If Lucy won't do it, what about her?" Gray pointed over to Juvia. College!AU GrUvia with NaLu and mentions of GaLe. Rated T for Suggestive themes and stripping


**It Started With A Sweater**

Juvia had been dragged to yet another of Lucy's sorority, Delta Zeta, parties. She claimed it was for backup when their other friend, Levy, pulled out her note cards and tried to study. Juvia doubted the truth behind this when Levy got there and immediately started talking to Gajeel. The two were currently in a corner, Levy talking animatedly, probably about the latest book she read, and Gajeel half listening and half glaring at any male in a five-foot radius who even glanced at "his shrimp."

Juvia sighed. It wasn't that she didn't like parties. She did, but it was way too hot in here right now with all of the bodies in the small sorority house. Juvia's car had been in the shop and Lucy and Levy already lived at the house, so she'd had to walk. In winter. In Indiana. She didn't mind, Juvia never minded the cold (snow was much more beautiful than rain), but she'd worn a sweater and was too warm. She would have taken it off, but she knew that if she did she'd never see it again. And it was her favorite sweater. She'd rather sweat it out than lose it. Juvia decided to go to the kitchen. Hopefully, it would be less populated and, if not, she could still get a refill of her drink.

After battling her way across the dance floor and being stepped on by more than one person, Juvia found herself in the kitchen. She was greater by a loud cry of "JUVIA!" From Lucy who was standing surrounded by some of their friends. Juvia could recognize Cana, Loke, and Natsu (Lucy's boyfriend), but there was another guy who she didn't recognize. He had dark spiky hair that was a little longer than Natsu's and wasn't wearing a shirt of all things. Not that it was a bad look for him. He was definitely built. His arm and chest muscles were so well sculpted that Juvia could swear that he had come to life and walked out of an art museum. Then there were his abs. They were so beautiful and well defined that Juvia could count all six of them from where she stood by the door. Juvia could feel her heart racing. Was she falling in love? He looked over at her with his beautiful navy eyes. Yes, Juvia was most definitely in love.

"Juvia! You have to help me!"

"Comm'n Lucy! Gray did it! Now you have to do it too!" Loke said.

"I NEVER AGREED TO THAT! Juvia tell them that I'm not asking my shirt off!" Huh?

"What? Juvia doesn't understand."

"Cana said that if Gray took off his shirt that I should too." So his name was Gray.

"Please, Lucy. It's not like you have anything to be ashamed about." Cana said.

"Yeah, Lucy. I did it."

"My Luce isn't like you, you stripper!"

"STOP CALLING ME STRIPPER, NATSU!"

"OH, YEAH! WHERE ARE YOUR PANTS?"

"SHIT!" It was true, somehow Gray was only standing there in his boxers now. Juvia blushed. He was so bold.

"Anyway, there is no way that I'm letting my Luce take off her shirt front of you perverts!"

"Thank you, Natsu!" Lucy hugged her boyfriend.

"She only does that for me!" Lucy kicked her boyfriend with her signature "Lucy Kick" and dragged away his unconscious body.

"Well, "Gray said. "If Lucy won't do it, what about her?" Gray pointed over to Juvia.

"Yeah, Juvia! Why don't you do it?" Cana said. Juvia thought about it. She really didn't want everyone to see her shirtless, but she did have on a tank top underneath her brown sweater. She could have fun with this.

"All Juvia would have to do is take off her sweater? Nothing else?"

"Yup."

"Promise?"

"I promise, alright, just do it!" Cana said. Juvia nodded and slowly pulled her shirt over her head. Her floral tank top rode up slightly, revealing some of her white stomach. Then, when her sweater was halfway off her tank top came unstuck and fell back down, covering her body as she pulled her sweater completely off.

"AWW! No Fair!" Cana whined.

"You've gotta take that off too!" Juvia smirked

"Cana said that all Juvia had to do was take off her sweater."

"We didn't know you had another shirt on underneath."

"Cana promised." Cana laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Come, Loke. Let's go dance." Cana dragged Loke out of the kitchen, him protesting all the way. Gray looked over at Juvia, smirking.

"That was pretty clever."

"Juvia thought so," she said with a smile.

"Hey, you want to get out of here. I'm not really into parties."

"Juvia would really like that, but..."

"What?" Juvia blushed

"Is Gray-sama leaving without his clothes?"

"EEH! Can I borrow your sweater while I look for my clothes?" Juvia nodded, handing her sweater over for him to tie around his waist to cover his nudity. Later, after they had found his clothes, he'd walked her home and Juvia had typed her name and number into his phone, she thought about how amazing her Gray-sama was. And it had all started with a sweater.

* * *

 **Apparently telling your mother that you made a fanfiction about her ex-boyfriend will prompt her to tell you about how she met the said boyfriend, prompting yet another fanfiction about her college love life. I'd write about my own love life, I Swear!... If I had one ;)! (I promise that as soon as I get a boyfriend there will be stories from us.) For CupQuakeLover222 of Wattpad because she requested more GrUvia. And this is my first AU EVER!**

 **~Mallorie a.k.a. Lilymad620**


End file.
